1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage brewers and in particular to means for venting a plurality of coacting water heating devices in a beverage brewer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one form of improved beverage brewer, water is heated to a brewing temperature by means of a heat transfer device defined by a relatively massive element heated by a suitable heating element, such as an electrical heating element. The water, in flowing in heat transfer association with the heat transfer mass, absorbs thermal energy and is delivered downwardly therefrom for use in brewing a beverage in an associated brewing cartridge.
To maximize the efficiency of the apparatus, the heating of the heat transfer mass is conventionally caused to provide a temperature which, if the water were to flow at a lower than desired rate, could produce steam. Thus, it is desirable to provide in such an "instantaneous-type" heat transfer means some means for venting the structure to dissipate such generated steam and other gases.
It has further been contemplated to provide such heating devices as a stacked series of individual heating devices which progressively heat the incoming water to successively higher temperatures until the final desired brewing temperature is reached in the final of the plurality of heating devices.